


【Will Burton/Aiden Hoynes】Achilles' Heel

by kuroyaki



Category: The Escape Artist, The Politician's Husband
Genre: M/M, 水仙拉郎
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroyaki/pseuds/kuroyaki
Summary: *基本走原剧情，细节魔改，魔改，魔改（重要的事情说三次）*一发完*dbq我居然对这cp下手了，诚惶诚恐.jpg
Relationships: Will Burton/Aiden Hoynes
Kudos: 11





	【Will Burton/Aiden Hoynes】Achilles' Heel

**Author's Note:**

> *基本走原剧情，细节魔改，魔改，魔改（重要的事情说三次）  
> *一发完  
> *dbq我居然对这cp下手了，诚惶诚恐.jpg

电视里的夫妻恩爱无比，向着媒体挥手并印下承诺一样的吻——Will又看了一眼那梳得一丝不苟的金发，关掉了电视。

***

“如果丢脸时重振旗鼓的代价，我必须冒这个险。”

他脸上的表情控制得丝毫不差，一切都在按照他所想的方向走着。从轻轻的抿嘴到认真的皱眉，再到看似坦率的表明立场，眼前的人他太熟悉了，并不如想象中的容易解决，他心里想什么可比背叛他的老朋友更难抓摸——他只是赌错了，选择了相信那个贼眉鼠眼的厚嘴唇。

“在你手下工作，是最好的重新开始的方式。”

这个专责委员会的工作他必须要得到，就算被讽刺向下迈了一大步。对Freddy虚情假意的讨好显漏得恰到好处，不至于让他在内心作呕，过于专注的表演令他没有留意到眼镜滑落下一些回过头来的人。

站在国会的二楼，全世界的人都在讨论那条推特。这终年晒不到阳光的雕花楼道渗着出阵阵寒气，他刚得到了小道消息：Babbish在维多利亚大街租了间办公室，还买了十几个无月租电话——如果不是在这人人都老奸巨猾居心叵测的地方，他怕是要忍不住大笑出来。

那人表面上是在跟他交流透露消息，语气中试探的意思再明显不过。  
顺着他的话明知故问。

「谁发的？」  
「deep**roat25。」

他最爱的网名，低俗又形象。他恨不得直接捅进那人的喉咙里将他撕成两半，看那伶牙俐嘴是否还能说出让他反胃的话语。

居高临下的微微歪着头看向大厅，冷淡的眼神中是他的妻子跟推文主角站在被烧制成圆形的陷阱里有说有笑。尽管放松警惕，这样他会更容易得手——他一手制造的陷阱。

刚才试探他的人加入了这滩混浊的污水中搅得更加混乱，Babbish看着被举到眼前的手机脸色变得沉重起来，他曾经爱的人在陷阱周围不安地走了两步。

开始了——他还是忍不住扯出了一个笑容，将刻薄的下巴抬到弯起嘴角的位置，却也令他忍不住又咬紧了后槽牙。

忍耐，这只是刚开始。

***

陌生人在家迎接他，说是迎接也不太恰当，他们只是在将他办公室的物品拆除打包丢到院子后面的小房间里。

该死的。

他的妻子当然不可能就这么不为所动的看着他做些小动作——但这更能方便他继续开展之后的计划。在心里吸了口气，皱起了眉头有些迷茫难过地看向家里的保姆。

“Freya说你知道的。”

他得滴水不漏的表演出一个完全失势而被赶到角落去的角色——尽管他预料到了但他仍不乐意见到这样的场面，人总是很矛盾不是么。

大步走向那间木质的房间，以后就在这里了。环视了一圈，乱糟糟的地方拥有无限的可能，被摘下的相框放在在了屋子中间最显眼的地方，相同尺寸的堆叠在一起，周围还凌乱地靠着几个大小不一的。这令他真正的皱起了眉头，有种真的完全失势的错觉。

褪下外套卷着袖子将新办公室打理了一下，回到卧室看着一切都没有变的情景，才怪。

忍耐，Aiden。

妻子走进来的时候他眼皮都没有抬，手里的手机发出频繁的按键音。他在等待，好让他知道他的举动收获到了怎样的效果。

“诺亚今天怎么样了？”  
“你觉得呢？”

噢，这开场白真让人失望。

“找人搬空了我的办公室，你明知道他对陌生人是什么态度。”

到位的指控，手机依旧发出频繁的按键音。

“我还天真地以为我们会共用办公室，而不是把我赶去小屋。”

秒针行走的声音突然放大，她现在的表情是怎样？是报复的快感还是被指责的不安？他不会去看的。

“Lian说你要看我的日常。”  
噢，是提防。

“想帮你处理儿童保育的事。”

“你看到关于Bruce的推文了么。”  
正题来了。

“谁没有看到呢？都流转一整天了。”

“知道是谁干的吗？”  
试探。

“或许是他手下吧。你知道他有时候多专横。”  
“他是什么反应？”

“一整天都没怎么看到他。”  
婊子。

***

坐在堆满了塑料椅子的空间中听着抱怨，他也只能耐着心说调查后会给予反馈的。在这个地方他连领带都不需要束缚上——这就是他重新开始的最底层。

机械性的握手，推开门送走的总是诸多建议的群众。旁边的女人没有反应地继续记录着市民的反馈。

他们怎么就是不懂，影响力不等于权力，这差得远了——到点了，那支笔被他放在并没有写下什么重要信息的笔记本上，离开这个滑稽的杂物房。

“所以那种人才能脱罪！而给正直的人扣上屎盆子！这整个制度都烂透了！”

Aiden在远远的地方听到了咆哮。正如那胡子拉碴的人所说，这整个制度都烂透了。不知道那人是被什么麻烦缠上了，希望他不会来他新上任的地方找他诉苦，这不是他应该关心的事情。

另一边的人则是散着头发戴着眼镜，一脸人畜无害就像大学生一样在角落里喝着红茶静静观察着每一个人，看到熟悉的身影之后悄悄的追了上去。

***

保姆将晚餐分到盘子里放在他面前，电视里Bruce Babbish的发言让他胃口瞬间减半，有一搭没一搭地回应着保姆的闲聊，其实他刚才在外面已经跟Will吃过了。

“哑剧。”  
他没有更多心思去搭理了。

在家的时间多了，保姆对他的态度越来越奇怪，他也没有办法跟妻子有任何夫妻间的行为。将自己浸入浴缸之中，耳边的声音被隔绝到千里之外——他为数不多只属于自己的空间，在那浅浅的水中。

憋气到最后的关头他捏着鼻子又往下沉了一些，他还能再坚持一会——等他结束的时候，他想他为什么不是一条鱼，能一直在水里活着。

他的保姆在他眼前义正严词地说着知道他不会主动要求解决某些事情，然后坦荡荡地将自己脱光。

天，老天爷，他发誓自始至终都没有过任何那方面的暗示。

“没有任何人知道，只有你、我、老天。”  
那他妈的不是更糟糕？他再次发誓，他发誓自始至终都没有过任何那方面的暗示。

“我知道！就是快把衣服穿上！”

他满腹的知识突然被瓦解。连眼睛都不知道该往哪放。这意外来得太不及时了，所幸是在家里，暗处没有什么摄像机之类的。

“我很荣幸但我们不可能的！好吗？”

“我去收拾行李明天就走。”

他的用词没有问题。

“不，不用这样，这是个误会，把它忘记吧。这完全没有发生过，可以吗？”

“DIta！Dita？”

保姆捂紧了衣服回过头来。

“……我有暗示过自己有这样的想法吗？”

“你是男人，你有需求，不是么？”

那表情让他突然知道自己冒犯了女人——他，弄砸了。

连忙穿上衣服的人回到卧室，他捂着脸走了两圈，不行，这个隐患太大了。

“WIll，我家保姆看上我了，该死。”  
“像你这样的男人谁不爱呢？别急，跟我说说。”  
“等我一下。5分钟。”  
他快步回到那木质的小房间，点燃了香烟的同时再次按下熟悉的号码。

“Aiden，还记得上次你们采访的时候Freya说不打算要孩子么。”  
“你说这个干什么？”  
“有很多时候意外是无可避免的。让意外发生。”  
…………

***

Dita说得对，他是男人，他有需求，WIll说的也对，他何不将计就计？这件事情用得上，他脑子里出现了一个主意。

穿着那条围裙，忍耐着内心的怒火对两人在车里的亲密行为视而不见，不会让你们得意太久的。三步并作两步将手里的垃圾处理掉，回到屋里看着推门而入的妻子态度180度转变，低声下气的主动示好假装摊牌地说要跟Bruce和解，他会尝试重新接受Bruce的行为——可笑至极。

举杯同饮，特地凑前眼里只有妻子的浅色的眼睛，又故意在不到五厘米的距离中抽身离去，欲擒故纵——关于这一点Will夸奖过他无数次。趁着妻子上楼的时间进入卫生间偷偷在那看似无坚不摧的避孕薄膜上留下了一个小孔。又偷偷吃下了药片，他必须达到目的。

「让她怀孕，将她拖下来。」他看似正义的魔鬼律师。

借着药物的效力跟微醺的酒劲，他忍着恶心挺进了熟悉的地方，在脑子里将那柔软的身躯想象成另一具结实的肉体，卖力的耕耘会有收获。

“昨晚两次，现在还来？希望你不是在内疚什么的。”

那当然是不可能的，补偿。

“不介意我先走吧。”  
“当然。”

就尽情的先放松警惕吧。他布下的局，在按照他计划中进行——他拒绝的保姆将家里的东西搜刮一空并发表了文章指责他。另一边Freya直接了当将他的行为跟保姆出轨的指责匹配上了。只要他有麻烦，就不会注意到他们到底在做些什么。

“申请禁令毫无意义，他们还是会发到facebook或推特上，小报记者的老把戏，花点钱收买他去散布谣言。”

将先前准备好的话语吐露出来，那婊子像看一个一事无成的废物一样看着他。

“Freya，我发誓我没正眼看过他，也没占她便宜。”

妻子的眼神依旧写满了不信任，很好，目的达到了。这看似致命的意外在妻子眼中会让他显得更加不具备威胁，更不会去想他这两天的举动真正的目的。

「Hoynes举止不端引女佣辞职。」  
「保姆称Hoynes就是个色狼。」  
「Aiden Hoynes被保姆指有性瘾」  
「Hoynes和保姆干上了吗？」

操，不入流的标题总能引人注目，这些编辑从不会让他失望。电话在耳边响起，屏幕上出现了Bruce Babbish的提示，以为这个时间打过来就能让他更加心烦意乱了吗？直接将电话挂掉令他显得更像是默认了这事情一样。

后脑靠在床头上，这次的风波在正常情况下会让他无法翻身——开玩笑的，不要以为这样就能牵制到他。

妻子整夜都没有回来，他在小屋子里拨出了一个号码。

“Will，那边准备得怎么样了。”

***

“那些荒谬的指控毫无根据，我的律师要求她完全撤诉，不然就告她诽谤。他对结果颇有自信。”  
“干得好，这不就没事了。”  
“如果首相能公开表示支持我就能相安无事，Marcus。还是说我仍在受惩罚？”  
“这是为了Freya，她在内阁还没有站稳。”

他总有立场去说服人，并显得十分真诚。受罚，这个词用得太好了。

“党内资金调拨辩论快到了。如果我告诉他你准备拥护他的立场，他会十分感激的。”

让他最顽固的批评者支持他——想的真好。Marcus同样也是Bruce看似最忠心的下属，最忠心的棋子往往是最好的突破口。他叫住了要离开的人。

“您的忠诚在尔虞我诈的国会中令人敬佩，他——是我最好的朋友，但我还是被他狠狠地耍了，不是么？我们都是他野心的牺牲品，都是可丢弃的棋子。”

说到这里就够了，他会懂这是什么意思——直接了当地转身离开。

漫长的一天，顶着湿漉漉的头发回到房间，只有他一个人。这个时间点能去哪里？翻箱倒柜没找到那该死的圆盒。她发现了？

“Kenny，你知道我妻子什么时候能到家么。”  
“恐怕我也不知道，她让我下班了，我送了她去Babbish先生的公寓。”

捏着手机脑子里闪出了无数个可能，他最好是能被拍下一些证据——床上混乱的物品被他连着床单一起摔在了地上。

“WIll，她去Babbish的公寓了。”  
“等我。”

***

“爸爸，你要去哪里？”  
“有紧急的工作，快睡吧，我会锁好门窗的，别担心。”

***

阴暗的小屋里铁质的床发出了阴沉的鸣叫，看上去稚嫩的人压着他将他操进了床里。他这方面的经验不多，只有这男人带给过他，头向后仰着像主动将脖子送到那人嘴边一样，WIll在那脆弱的后颈又舔又咬。

“别留下痕迹，混蛋。”  
“叫谁混蛋呢？”

作为报复下身更加用力的送进他体内，他被强壮的身体重重地一下撞回床里。老实说这离主屋有一定距离，子女们也睡着了，就算叫出来也不会有什么麻烦。不，他咬住了床单只留下沉重又急促的喘息，不断绞紧的后穴告诉男人他快到了，长久激烈的性爱令他脚趾都痉挛了起来，快感源源不绝地盖过了肌肉紧绷的抽痛，全身变得愈发酥麻骗过了神经——这是更强烈的快感。

那人抓着他的头发强迫他抬起头，呻吟脱口而出又被倔强地咬紧了牙齿困在了喉咙。

真是不坦率，却更撩人，想让人将他完全剖开在眼前。

“狗仔已经到位了，会留下决定性的照片。”  
“Aiden，听说你还有性瘾？”  
“有没有你不清楚……吗。唔，操你的轻点！”  
“要是没拍到照片我就干死你。”

突然拔高了声调生理盐水顺着眼角滴在床单上只留下了湿润的痕迹，粗暴的行为再次加剧了快感，控制的行为多了总会享受被控制。

“这个你放心，放松，享受。”

加快的抽插让他几乎喘不过气来，反反复复的压抑声音——越是忍耐越是容易爆发——他到了。Will放开了他的头发整个人压在他黏腻的躯体上，享受着极端的紧致感冲刺到更里面，最终瘫软在他身上，过了一会才掰过他的头来吻上湿润的唇。

打了结的避孕套被丢进了塑料袋里，他不能把这个留在这。

蜷缩的脚趾过了好一会才放松了些，光着脚走到办公桌前手指打开了盒子。短暂的火苗点燃香烟，他呼出一个烟圈打在玻璃上。

“保姆那边怎么处理？”  
“你这是在怀疑我的能力吗，大臣？”

挪瑜的称呼让他想将烟头烫在那人额头上。

“很简单的事情，只需要单独跟她见面一次就能解决，证据已经收集得差不多了。”

Will站在后面抢过他手里的烟往自己嘴里放。

“你就不能自己点一根么？”  
“你抽过的味道比较好。”  
“……”

他想说别把那套哄女人的把戏用在他身上，又想到他妻子才过世还不到一年。他们的关系也是在那之后才发生的，没有开场白，也没有询问，只是环境太过黑暗，那人眼里太过悲伤。他有问过，无非只是无法接受别的女人罢了。

拿过一支新的凑到他的律师跟前就着燃烧的烟头点着，整个人摊回床上。他们认识已久，刚入政坛出现的麻烦也是他帮忙解决的——只有唯一一次，那人压着嗓子问他能不能帮他个忙——稍微动用一下权力，让那具尸体能够火化。

他们私下久不久会联系，政治家的出轨是致命的，这步的险棋走了出去，也只因为有这人在，他才能够去实行。

“Will，我还需要你做一件事情，找两个渴望大新闻的记者对你来说不是难事。”

聪明的律师还没有猜到他的政客准备做什么，总之帮他，就对了。

“你孩子还在家，先回去吧。”

那人穿上外套还不忘从口袋里拿出一个苹果放到他旁边。他打开了电脑，删删减减，多次确认后才打印出来装进牛皮纸做的文件袋中。

***

耐着性子，他主动约出来的人迟到了半小时——他胆敢将他晾在这里。忍耐，Aiden。他的线已经甩了出去，马上就能沉到那条蠢鱼面前了。空杯依旧是空杯，他看着那张蠢脸出现在门口，慢悠悠的坐了下来。

“我还以为你不会出现了。”

“好奇心至上，我的缺点。”  
之一。

“我们之间的敌意，我想结束他。不是为我自己，这是我的诚意。”  
他将诱饵摆在那人面前。

“用一个问题去解决另一个问题。”

Bruce的眼里充满了警惕与好奇，正如他所说，他的弱点，之一。  
好奇心会杀死猫。

“很多移民者是受过教育的聪明人，而且来自尊敬老年人的民族。”  
“给他们工作，在他们家里照顾我们的老年人。作为回报，他们申请留在英国的时候会得到加分。”  
“我们可以省下数百万的移民福利，跟数十亿的养老金。”

Bruce终于终于拿过了他的文件，为他倒了些酒。

“资金问题怎么解决？”  
“外包给私营部门。”

“《每日邮报》抓着养老不放，《卫报》死咬移民，左右兼顾。”

他的蠢鱼尝了下他准备的发腥食物，他在诱饵里裹的毒药还在原地。

“更不用说能赢得多少选票。”   
他在背后偷偷的扯了一下那致命的线。

“你跟哪家外包公司谈过吗。”  
“一家新公司，还不错。他们有资金，也十分期待有大宗的政/府合同。”  
“会为了拿到合同不惜一切。”  
他又扯了一下那根线，眼里全是真诚。

又看了两眼计划的人合上了文件放回桌上——他的鱼松开了鱼饵徘徊在附近游动了起来。  
他的另一个弱点，不够果断。

“我两点还有约。”

“不管我们过去怎样，我知道你对Freya的感情与尊重。”   
“你一定会做出有益于她的选择。”  
“她值得你这么做。”

他说的自己都想吐了。他的鱼再次咬上了诱饵——那人看了他两眼拿着文件快速离开。望着那背影他的眼神转了个方向，对着WIll安排在远处的记者举起了手里的酒杯微微示意了一下。

***

窗外的雨没停过，他的手机响起了提示音——我加入。  
忍不住笑意，他发了条信息出去。

「上钩了。」

***

“Dita女士。下午好。”  
Will依旧是那副人畜无害的样子，他是用记者的身份将人钓出来的。

“你想要什么素材？”

并没有太多寒暄，大学生模样的人只是冷静地从上衣内袋中拿出照片并排着展示在桌子上。对面的人沉默不语眼里尽是不安。

“如果你完全撤诉以及将财物归还的话，我们会取消控告你诽谤。”  
“以及留下他们的联系方式。放心，不会说是你供出去的。”

但他们能猜到。也只有你了。  
那女人不甘地将面前的清水一饮而尽。

“不要摆出这副表情，我们也许还能有新的合作不是么，愉快一些，女士。”

“……”  
突然意识到惹了不该惹的人。

***

“你不参加资金调拨辩论吗？”  
他新拉拢的棋子这样问他的鱼。

“今天没空管那破事了，要做的很多。”  
的确很多，准备好消化毒药了么。

在老旧的准备室里来来回回的重复背着演讲稿，镜子里的人抬起了高傲的下巴，一切都会在今天结束，他扣上了西装扣子。

“在座有多少人为了权力和私利出卖了自己的原则？”  
“我们曾多少次为一己之私而轻视和不顾我们的指责道德操守？”  
他抛下的诱饵，他埋下的毒药，是时候开始发挥作用了。  
“我要从何说起，议长先生？”  
“我们也许需要提醒自己回想道德这个词的含义，我们不能让党内资金体系改革沦为有一个遭我们背弃的诺言。”  
“我们承诺拒绝腐败，承诺事务公开透明，我们都食言了。”  
“如果我们承诺只是空谈，如果人民的权力被践踏以谋私利，如果选举出来的议员不要求承担责任，那么人民会自己动手。”  
“到时候不止是我们要付出代价。”  
……………  
………  
不断的掌声，那边应该也差不多了吧。

***

“突然觉得自己已经失去作用了。”——不，你的作用还大着呢。  
“你显然已经不需要我再为你写演讲稿了。”——毕竟有更专业的人不是么。

他的妻子久违跟他用餐，他的父亲在对面夸奖着他。

电话响起——

“视频已经放到网站上了。”

假装凝重地打开网页。

“我还得征得其他部门的支持，尤其是劳务和退休金部门的Freya Gardner。”   
“跟你们新公司合作风险很高。”  
“都说越是冒险，收益才越多。”  
“我们说的是一个意思吧？”  
“反正我们不是在说资助你私人办公室的装潢，我们会用切实的方式表达我们的感谢。”  
“相信我们的合作会很有成效。”

贪婪，蠢鱼的又一个致命弱点。而且明确的说出他妻子的名字，Will安排的记者确实好用，都是些人精。那——剩下的事情他们会自己发挥好，每个人都渴望拥有的流量谁不会好好把握呢？好好体会掉到地狱的感觉吧。

“请容我声明，我完全不知道任何涉及到移民养老政策的政府合同。”

Freya简短的声明并没有起到太大作用，他聪明的律师所拥有的庞大人脉跟他低调的作风成正比，不太费力就将参与过提供诬陷他性侵稿件的记者一一挖了出来，由他们再去发布澄清是最好不过的方法。

“你想怎么样？我们只是有消息就发稿罢了！”  
“冷静一点，喝口水吧先生。”  
“有话直说。”  
“如果你能为我们提供Bruce Babbish跟Freya Hoynes某些小道消息的话，我们会考虑取消控告你诽谤的事情。”  
“………………你们有什么证据能证明我诽谤？”

WIll扬了扬手里的录音笔，所有事情都是一环扣一环的，这记者莫非刚出来混？那他——不应该不自量力参与进这种浑水。

“Dita女士的口供。相信你也是聪明人。明晚8点，还是在这里，可以吧？”  
一声压抑不住的“可恶”给了他答复。

“以及Dita女士的澄清撤诉稿也让你处理怎么样？双倍流量，你很快能够爬到中层的。”

不同的地面见到了不同的人，事情已经安排好，各司所职。

「保姆撤诉Aiden Hoynes行为，并发表道歉」  
「Aiden Hoynes真的是无辜的？转折过于快速背后阴谋论再起」  
「Freya Hoynes的秘密情人」  
「内阁大臣拉扯不清？Bruce Babbish受贿后再陷风波」  
「………………」

传统媒体、视频网站，推特，狗仔拍摄两人回公寓的照片被加油添醋地将风波完美转移，沸沸扬扬的又流转了一周。

“对于我妻子的事情我很痛心，我想我会选择相信她的。”  
面对着镜头，Aiden Hoynes依旧扮演着完美的丈夫角色。Will看着电视无声的说了句「恶魔」。

***

“说什么和选民呆了一晚，事实却是在他公寓留了一夜！还记得以前我开玩笑说你不会撒谎吗，我错了。”  
“我们是在工作——”  
“那你为什么要撒谎！你撒谎的本事早已炉火纯青。”   
“就是为了避免你这样的疑神疑鬼！”  
咆哮突然语调一转如沐春风。  
“这是你的胡思乱想而已，Aiden。那照片根本证明不了什么，我们只是在工作，一切随你怎么想！”  
“抱歉我只是做不到宽容大度。离婚协议，Will会在这周送到你那边去。”  
“之前你所做的一切都拿我当借口，我也没有说什么，但是陷害他受贿的事情你可能会把我一同拉下马——”

他的妻子突然停止了说话——她察觉到了。

“………………God.”  
“原来如此。这才是你想要的，是吧。”

没有出声。  
终于察觉到了吗。  
这就是背叛的下场。  
领导席上一直以来，都只能坐下我一个人。  
你只需要尽职的跟在我的野心后面，就够了。  
是你不好。

“我曾经指望过你，Freya。”

***

妻子又过了一段时间才搬出去，他的父亲去世了。坐在客厅里，小儿子放在他跟前的玩具突然让他想起了以前那段时光，以及父亲的临终前一晚的指责。

他终究是心软了——这又是一个意外，但他终归是眼里容不下沙子的人。Will抱着他只是说了声做他该做的事情。

「劳务和退休金部门Freya Gardner于今日离职」  
「Aiden Hoynes与Freya Gardner离婚」

辞职的巨大标题占领了各个政治板块最抢眼的位置，离婚消息在角落中也足够引人瞩目，政坛佳偶的美谈彻底结束了。下属派系在他的恶魔律师打点下彻底断绝了Freya再次入职的希望，他不会让自己做过的事情被别人再做一次。将阿喀琉斯彻底剜剩脚跟，哪怕冥河日日夜夜在流，也浸泡不到那肌肤。

削着苹果的人将一半放到他手里。

“Will，谢谢。”  
“别说这些，首相。”

留在他身边的小儿子从二楼走了下来。没有太大抗拒的拉着Will的手引导餐桌前，将那晚给他的玩具逐到Will手里。这人到底有多讨小孩子喜欢？

Will只是看了他一眼，拍了拍诺亚的头顶留下了一个笑容，把剩下的半个苹果给了他。

这还说不好到底是谁的计划成功了。

End


End file.
